


【谦藏/all藏】乱点鸳鸯谱 02

by Primirilia



Series: 【谦藏/all藏】乱点鸳鸯谱（ABO） [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia
Summary: Alpha ! shitenhouji/Omega ! Shiraishi





	【谦藏/all藏】乱点鸳鸯谱 02

**Author's Note:**

> *每个写手的ABO大概都有些私设在里面，如果大家看到了什么很雷的ABO设定……是的，那是我瞎编的（打我请轻一点）
> 
> *关于信息素私设同样超多，也请注意避雷！！

（二）

 

“你现在离训练结束还有多久？”这是事发当天早上八点半时，小石川健二郎给忍足谦也打过去的电话，“出了点意外，看样子白石的发|情期好像到了。”

这通电话让左脚刚踏出田径部活室大门的忍足谦也心急如焚，连即将进行的短跑训练也无心顾及，二话不说就掉头从操场边上疾驰飞奔而去。而负责通知这场事故的小石川健二郎比他还要焦虑，作为副部长，向来擅长在性征觉醒现场控制信息素所引发的负面反应的他，在网球部大大小小的应急时刻成功安抚了数十个身处溃境的Alpha，眼下却对一个发情期Omega释放的信息素手忙脚乱，无所适从。

这个濒临情潮的Omega不是别人，正是每一场紧急事态下最擅长稳住局势，他最赖以依靠的部长白石藏之介。

 

 

这不是四天宝寺网球部第一次陷入信息素带来的灾难。

当年进入分化的忍足谦也，作为Alpha，在生理觉醒这方面已经算得上是份正面教材了。部内成员们的体质和体感参差不齐，对信息素的应激反应也不尽相同；并不是所有人的初潮都能做到像忍足谦也那样温和平缓。尽管平日在球场上与人前人后，大家都习惯了忍足谦也风风火火、率性刚烈的脾气，却未曾想到他的首轮发情倒也表现得温吞缓慢，除了觉醒时骤然眼前一黑，在更衣室里众多人面前迎头倒下，后续就也只是被搀扶送进了保健室休养而已。比起同辈那些释放气息时引得现场一片骚乱的发情Alpha，队友们甚至都还没闻出来忍足谦也的信息素究竟是什么气味，这段事故就这么不了了之了。

而反面教材也并非没有。所有亲临者如今提到这一截内容都仍然心有余悸；早在三个月前，四天正选队的众人就亲眼见识了一场空前绝后，比寻常同类汹涌了不止一倍的发情浩劫，主角正是各方面时机都已悄然成熟的财前光。

虽说如此，这位网球天才的信息素却没显得多么成熟，广藿香的气味像是被一把火点燃般烧得凶猛，浓得让人头晕目眩的信息素不到半分钟就霸占了整片网球场，直熏得在场人头皮发麻，几个途经球场的女学生都吓得想要转身逃跑却又两腿发软，不得动弹。

好在这种场面也不是第一次见，在场的大部分Alpha虽然受惊不小，却也都能冷静应对，没任凭自己的身体本能对这位新晋同类作出什么过激的攻击性举动。所有人都已经习以为常了，这样的时节，总是会有那么几个队友会陆陆续续地被性征觉醒支配身体，他们的部长和监督甚至一早就备下了一箱的抑制剂以备不时之需。

 

 

生理作用带来的后果总是令人不快。向来惯于掌控对手，此刻却不得不被本能所掌控，财前光蜷成一团缩在场地上发抖，险些把自己的舌头咬断，看上去活像只误食了捕猎农药的小刺猬。焦灼了的广藿香与金属腥气混杂的辛辣也如同尖刺一样，一根根从他的体内破茧而出，直冲鼻头的侵略感几乎逼得在场每一个Alpha眼眶发红，青筋暴起。

国二的网球天才倔强得很，意识也已经被羞耻心和挫败感搅成了一团浆糊，一时之间甚至站都站不起来，最后是白石藏之介及时从后勤室里取出的一管Alpha抑制剂拯救了这天下午的部活。

事情最后以财前光请假在家休整一周而告终。而有了前车之鉴，部员们当然也就没太在意财前光的这一出小剧场；又过了数日，等到第一期发|情完全消停的财前光终于又顶着那张生人勿近的冰块脸回到球场时，所有人都已经对此若无其事了。

 

 

可白石藏之介的这场事故就来得实在太蹊跷，小石川认真推断了一下，首先就是时间上的不吻合。眼下就要迎来学期中旬了，这个季节几乎不是Alpha会发出机能信号的时机。其次是他的信息素，觉醒前的气味与真正的发|情是有所区别的，觉醒前的白石藏之介气味如其人，身上总沐浴着清淡却安定感十足的草本辛香，馥郁清冽，纯净得毫无杂欲。

他们的部长还没有觉醒征兆。可一旦发|情将至，他们向来持重温润，完美得无隙可查的这位领袖，散发出的信息素究竟会是哪种别出机杼的惊喜，早就被部员们私下里臆想了无数次。

白石部长是个纯粹又细致的人，信息素说不定也是像绿茶或者草植那样清新雍容，毫无迫人的攻击性，更可能是个完全禁欲的存在；不，不对，再如何温文内敛，白石部长毕竟也是整支球队的主心骨，他的好胜心和侵略性不比任何一个Alpha少，谁能保证他闻上去不会像那些冷冽又狂野的高级捕猎者那样呢？

纵使是朝夕相处的正选队员们也不得不承认，在这个话题上，他们怀有的好奇心并不比其他部员来得少。正因为他们与这位部长亲如手足，知之甚深，对他的期望也才会来得比旁人更加之多。

白石藏之介不在场时他们没少讨论这个话题，金色小春更是一度半开玩笑地向恋人撒娇，只有藏琳没有分化时你才算得上是个有气概的男人，等到藏琳觉醒成Alpha的那一天，我绝对头都不会回一下，直接扑向藏琳的怀抱。

心直口快的一氏裕次立刻接上了话茬，那部长如果是个Beta,你就不会抛弃我了吗？

结果挤满成员的部活室里骤然冷却下来，没有一个人回应他。发话者脱口而出的下一秒钟，愣了一下，自己也跟着沉默了。

谁都知道这不过是个玩笑。但就算只是个玩笑，带来的后怕和心悸也足够让所有人坐立不安。

这世界上大概没有人会指望白石藏之介是个Beta。除却那些狭隘地将他视作假想敌的弱者，那些在黑暗处默默窥探和怨怼于他的那些名不见经传的小队伍们——白石藏之介怎么看都只会是个比Alpha更加强大的Alpha，战略头脑一等，球场上拔众的体力和坚如城墙的心理建设，锋芒毕露时无人能挡，却又在平日里比谁都擅于韬光养晦，放眼全局。这是所有前后平辈惯于仰望的信条，更是整个四天宝寺的一张压底王牌，如果就连这样的人，最后也分化成了一个Beta，世界上难道还会有比这更暴殄天物的事情吗？

他们都被这样理想又过于私心的念头深深地催眠着，尚未分化的白石藏之介闻起来就像一片种满了绿茶与紫罗兰叶的草植园，确然没有表现出任何要觉醒的征兆，他们却已经一厢情愿地在脑海里构筑着将来的蓝图。

事实证明，更暴殄天物的事情还在这后头，全然超出于他们所能料及的想象之外。

 

此刻他们教科书般赖以标榜的部长闻上去实在太不对劲了。比起隐忍含蓄的清郁，或者压迫得人不得不屈服下身的侵略感，白石藏之介更像一瓶被无意打翻了的浓郁香料，馥奇与东方花凋的幽雅气息水乳相融，漫不经心却又不由分说地一掀而起，顷刻间便浸染了整间部活室上空尚存清明的空气。纵使还有平日那么几分清澈的雪松气味保留其中，却丝毫不足以平心静气；晚香玉的粘稠柔和与山茶的清冽交织成一把利剑，势不可挡地从Alpha信息素的烽火硝烟中一路杀出，杀得在场所有已然觉醒的生物都红了眼睛。

绝对不是Beta淡得如同白开水一样的基调，这信息素显然是侵略意味十足的，可却连这浓稠的侵略性都在幽香中化为柔情和魅惑，毫无令人恼火的Alpha的挑衅意味；就连依依褪去的余韵都是缠绵的，直勾得人心驰神醉。

这样的气味，恐怕真的不是属于一个Alpha的信息素。

等到在场的其中几个觉醒生物后知后觉地意识到这一点时，他们已经被这蛊毒一样的气息招惹得眼球充血，四肢百骸的血液都在回头倒流。一向自诩自控力非凡的千岁千里撑着桌角，想要起身控制场面，却发现自己压根不能起身——倒不是他站不起来，只是一旦站起身，他恐怕就要无法自控地朝着信息素源头的那人直接扑过去了。

都说发情期间的Alpha信息素一经释放出来，就是断了枷锁的野狮，没有什么能让一头野狮平复翻腾燃烧的兽欲，痛感和血腥也不过是起了火上浇油的加成效果。但那只是他们不知道，比雄狮更可怕的居然是没有丝毫攻击力度的Omega。情难自已的媚态仿佛是无法让人移开眼哪怕片刻的美杜莎，信息素则堪比十倍功力的催泪弹，毫无锐气的杀伤力俨然成了一片泥泞的温柔乡，竟也让他们无从防御，被迎头痛击却反抗不得。

 

 

 

在忍足谦也赶来现场的半个小时前，引燃这颗致命的催泪弹的导火索，正是是队内唯二没有分化性征的一年级生远山金太郎。

远山金太郎的运动神经向来强悍得惊人，优质基因使得他的体能在一众普通的国一男孩子中好得有恃无恐，代谢比起同龄人自然也只会是出类拔萃。提前分化对于这个天生的运动天才而言，其实并不是什么意料之外的事情。

同样是国二初觉醒性征，队友们面对这种早熟引发的事故早就已经将处理流程都烂熟于心了。刚闻出来自后辈身上野兽般丝毫不知收敛的信息素时，坐在远山金太郎旁边的千岁千里愣了一下，很快就抛给小石川健二郎一个眼神，后者心领神会，在白石藏之介拿着训练清单滔滔不绝地汇报工作时从凳子上起身，不动声色地想要去拿放置在后备箱里的抑制剂。

但没有人意料到的是，远山金太郎仅是初觉醒的信息素，居然就已经猛烈到了这般不可收拾的地步。喷薄而出的一瞬间，竟连一丝反应的余地都不留，猎豹捕食一样的兽|性和血腥气息就野蛮地将在场所有Alpha的理智堵了个水泄不通。从桌子边起身的小石川被这一遭踉跄了一下，无意识地攥紧了桌角边沿，青筋瞬间就从他的手背上脉络分明地凸起，甚至连长期礼佛而早已完全静心寡欲的石田银，也被这辛辣过分的野生腥气冲击得有些站不稳脚跟。

 

这与自制力和欲望渴求都毫无关系，人是血肉之躯，在有灵魂以外首先也只是被神经感官和肾上腺素支配本能的生物，释放信息素就是号令屈服的象征，谁也反抗不得。

一时间整个部活室的氛围都变了样，除了开始逐渐有些眼神涣散，意识恍惚的信号源本人，在场所有的Alpha都咬着牙一动不动，不发一语，生怕稍微的一举一动都会将这辛苦维持的脆弱平衡推到悬崖边缘。金色小春左顾右盼，有些慌张地看着身边一氏裕次逐渐难看下去的脸色——他是唯一一个Beta，对信息素要迟钝得多，尚未察觉到这间部活室里究竟发生了什么事情。

 

 

财前光是第一个发现白石藏之介不对劲的人。他坐在靠对方最近的左手边上，刚分辨出那道来自陌生同类的信号，下一秒就又捕捉到了一丝与此时杀气极不相符的，恬静而幽深的清香，无声无息地在他的鼻尖萦绕。他愣了一下，还未来得及再仔细分辨，手边便哐当一声，突然传来重物倒塌的声音。

他转过头，发现刚才还站在公告板前的白石藏之介已经坐倒在了地上，无意识地蜷起了身子，一只手还死死扣着公告板的铁架。他的背影看上去在微微打颤，虽然尚未觉醒，看上去却像是被远山金太郎的信息素打击得不轻——财前光起身想要去扶，却在接近对方的那一刻，脚下突然一软，一个踉跄跟着摔在了白石藏之介跟前。

席天卷地的东方花香酥软了他通体的每条神经。

这种自感官上带来的眩晕感几乎无法描摹。好像成捆的香草叶，依兰与沉香木，统统都被一把大火烧了起来，烧出了成片温软而厚重的香薰，可由于过分浓郁稠密，厚重之中居然也流露出了几分凌冽的杀气。财前光闻出了这一丝杀意，来自迷迭香那一道直冲脑门的尖锐香味，居然逼得他浑身上下的气血也跟着一同鼓噪了起来。强大自持如他，居然也有被区区一道信息素操控于股掌之间的时候。

真是可笑，要不是因为他的生理感官早就热得发痛，被搅成了一团浆糊，他险些就忘了自己还是个Alpha了。

财前光在情|热的强大后劲中吃力地抬起半个头。面前的人早就已经瘫倒在地，几乎昏迷不醒；他的状况更不容乐观，信息素分明才释放了一分钟不到，浑身的气力已经随着高强度蒸发的汗水被挥发得一干二净，眼下连抬起眼皮的力气都找不到，更别说像往常一样控制这形势愈发诡谲的场面了。

他什么都看不见，不知道白石藏之介是否眼里氤氲着流波横转的水雾，是否咬破了鲜艳的唇瓣只求不发出一丝恼人的暧昧气息，只依稀分辨出对方浸了汗水的脖颈，烧得通红的脸颊，视线也像严冬般逐渐蒙上雾气。这个部长向来可靠，就算事态已经恶化到这样的局面，他也势必不会让它再恶化下去——然而有什么蠢蠢而动的萦念在翻涌的血液里叫嚣，呼之欲出着，要冲破财前光用理性辛苦维持的铁丝网。他的手脚不听使唤，意识一片泥泞，被支配的生理本能却不自觉地想要朝着那引人沉沦的香气源头直扑过去，将眼前脆弱无防的生物拆吞入腹。

而十几年来勉以残留的理智告诉他，不行。唯独眼前这个人不能这样被对待，这个人是他最尊敬的前辈，还是他的——

 

 

“财前？财前！”

小石川健二郎见他怎么摇晃也毫无动静，有点急了，拽起财前光的手臂就把他从地上半提了起来。金色小春已经冲到门口打开了门，流动进来的新鲜空气总算让在场的人都清醒不少，远山金太郎垂着脑袋，看上去已经有些恍惚，身子一歪也跟着摔倒了地下，一氏裕次不得不配合着石田银把他扶到后者的背上。

再回头看蜷缩在公告板边的白石藏之介，他几乎快要把自己缩成一只刺猬，才不到几分钟的功夫，豆大的冷汗已经从额间接连滑落，浸湿了眉眼前的碎发。所有人都想上前去帮他，但所有人都不敢上前，一时间的气氛简直难堪到了极点。

金色小春咬了咬唇，正想上前去，白石藏之介却终于挣扎着支起半个身子来。

“……都出去……”他脸色惨白地挤出几个音节来，连嗓音都像失衡了一般来回摇晃，“把门锁上……”

所有人都明白这是唯一的办法。如果再任由这场面拖延下去，只会更加一发不可收拾。小石川健二郎点了点头，伸手抓着几乎已经被逼着提前发情的财前光的后衣领，一路把人从部活室里拉了出去。后者浑身打颤，几乎快要咬碎一口后槽牙，被强行唤醒出的信息素烈得直冲脑门，广藿与茴香掺混的辛辣气息一缕一缕不可控地往外泄着，在跪着的空隙几乎已经快让自己的十指抠破木质地板。

剩下的几人虽然尚有几分冷静，但也不敢久留，趁着自己身体还能听从支配的间隙连忙起身离开了，千岁千里有点踉跄地走到门口，只来得及回头看了那人一眼。白石藏之介倒在冰冷的地砖上，双颊潮红得让人有些难耐，嘴唇却惨败无色，身上的运动服早就湿得黏成一片了，裸露的肌肤几近粉蒸，看上去像是被活生生丢进了蒸笼里。他还想再说些什么，但对方只是紧闭着眼，任由汗水从眉间堪堪滑落脸侧，又没入烧得通红的锁骨肌肤之间。千岁千里站在那里，看着对方失神的面容在他的视野里一点一点被掩门而去的暗影所吞噬。

金色小春慌慌张张地锁上了部活室的大门。

 

 

 

 

忍足谦也是在田径部换好了运动服，穿上了钉鞋才收到消息的，他将储物柜里的手机掏出来一看，是小石川健二郎的来电。短跑练习还有十分钟就要开始了，他还得留出时间来热身，忍足谦也原本是没有空闲接这通电话的，但小石川健二郎鲜少直接与他通话，更多时候两人也只是短信之间关于庭球部事宜的简明扼要的交流。他想了想，还是摁下了接听键。

事后回想起来，除了险些没有接到这通事关紧要的电话的后怕之外，忍足谦也深觉自己是个不够尽职的友人。这一周正好遇上校内外联合的体育赛事，他得到白石藏之介和渡边修的许可后足足有一周没来参加庭球部的练习，平时进出教室也是来去匆匆，这样算下来，他其实已经足足一星期没怎么与白石藏之介说过话了。

白石藏之介在有关他的事情上从来不会含糊，当年的忍足谦也在觉醒前出现了类似副作用的低烧和不适征兆，而对方甚至比他自己还要先察觉到。他一头栽倒在更衣室的地板上，最后也不知道是怎么被送到保健室的，只依稀记得身上的汗水像是开了闸，连带着他的气力一点一点地流出去，注入血液里的Alpha抑制剂在他的血管里大肆冲撞着，冷热交替又唇干舌燥的感觉无比煎熬。

白石藏之介什么也不说，动作耐心又温柔地替他擦着额角泛滥成灾的汗水，在他烦躁地扭动身躯时替他将滑落的被角掖上，在他热得神志不清时轻轻将他紧锁的眉头抚平。保健室的被单裹着消毒水冷漠的刺鼻气味，烧得大脑发晕的忍足谦也只觉得躁动不安，下意识就往床边温暖的热源拉近了距离。白石藏之介缠着绷带的手在他的肌理上滑过，喑哑而粗糙，却又意外地留有让人心头都快融化的温厚质感。而他枕在对方的腿上，鼻翼间努力地汲取着这人身上纯澈的草植辛香，鼠尾草温润而厚重的香气轻声细语，逐渐将他送入梦境。

他那时候就想，等到白石藏之介分化的那一天，他无论如何也要拼上全部气力去保护这个人。

忍足谦也丢下电话转身冲出了操场，像是追着一趟已然出发上轨的火车，只希求自己这一次不会再向对方食言。

 

 

 

部活室外清冷的空气，并没有让一群Alpha的心情平复多少。率先恢复清醒的石田银护送昏迷远山金太郎去了保健室，金色小春随同跟了上去，眼下他是唯一一个能将抑制剂作用在白石藏之介身上的人；直到金色小春重新进了一趟部活室里，向他们确认白石藏之介的情况已经稍稍安抚下来，小石川继而才终于放下心里的那块石头。他打了个电话给田径场上的忍足谦也，确认对方立刻就能赶来，挂下手机，又回头看了一眼门窗紧闭的部活室，疲惫地吐出一口浑浊的气。

他们都是自控力强大的人，十几分钟内的冷却足够让他们收拾起刚才被意外激发的那些杂念。队员们都陆续恢复了往日常态，疲惫地在球场门口一声不吭地待着，然而小石川警觉地抽了抽鼻子，空气中仍有尚未收敛干净的Alpha腥气，在一片略显压抑的寂静中被衬托得尤为刺鼻。

他愣了愣，转过身去，信息素泄露而出的源头是在场中年纪最小的那一个Alpha。

 

 

财前光半跪在地上，脑内因为被骤然触发的生理应激而陷入一片昏天暗地的震荡之中，每一根神经都被牵扯着发出尖叫，每一寸肌理都在为陌生的快意而陷入疯狂，牵扯着视线也失了智般模糊起来。理性在他的脑内荡气回肠地叫嚣着，却没发挥半点该有的作用。在原始本能面前，再如何强大的心理建设都形同豆腐工程，只消稍一触碰就会坍塌为废墟。就好像方才电光火石的那一瞬，他虽然有力气站起来，却不敢动弹一寸，他害怕如果自己如果在白石藏之介面前直起身来，接下来就要发生不可挽回的事情了。

信息素形同气味，却不仅仅是气味这样简单，它甚至能渗透入人的骨髓神经，操控意识。就算封住口鼻，用其他气味大肆掩盖，都是无济于事，唯有一种办法能让Alpha不再深受异类信息素的困扰，那就是彻底标记他们其中的一个生物。这是财前光首次面对面接触Omega信息素，可这一次险些就变成了他的最后一次。

他只觉得不甘。而不甘过分呛人的余味之后，是一丝深而尖锐的挫败感。表面风轻云淡，惯于站在高处俯视一切，骨子里流淌的控制欲几近病态，此刻在前所未有的陌生体验下被彻底激发出来，错综交织，几乎将财前光变为一头只剩野|欲的兽。

 

 

千岁千里拿起运动饮料开了盖，走上前毫不犹豫地对着后辈烧得通红的脸泼了大半瓶的水，财前光这才被骤然的冷意刺激得回过神来。他紧闭着眼，趁机往肺叶里狠狠灌下好几口空气，直灌得口腔里又冷又涩，耳根蒸腾的滚烫完全褪下去才肯罢休。

对方将汗巾丢到他手上，财前光拿起来默默地抹了一把脸，这才缓缓开口，声音因为刚脱离情|欲而显得沙哑又低沉。“谢了，前辈。”他抬头看着站在自己跟前的青年，因为仰视的角度更显得高得离谱，宽阔挺拔的身躯几乎挡住了他眼前所有可见的光亮。

千岁千里手拿着运动饮料，低头面无表情地注视着他，顿了一顿，下抿着的嘴角让他看上去舍去了平日的随和散漫，显出几分冷峻。“清醒点了吗？”

财前光点点头，冷着脸将汗巾顺手丢在手边长凳上。“我还以为前辈会直接一拳打过来呢。这样做的话，效果似乎会更好一点。”

千岁千里听出来这是个玩笑，扯了扯嘴角，似乎是想挤出一个笑来，可惜没能成功。他其实也好不到哪里去，眼球边缘泛着红丝，气息尚未完全喘匀，握紧的拳头里指甲深深嵌入掌心的痛感才让他在一场单方面的信息素浩劫中勉力找回理智。

空气中萦绕着的几缕广藿香，与紫罗兰叶的气味纠葛，尚未挥发干净，似乎是在提醒着他们回味着方才处境的惊险与后怕。

要说与期望值所相距的巨大落差感，他们并不是没有的，但比起这样无关紧要的情绪，此刻部员们心中更多的是担忧和愧疚。Alpha未必要依靠标记成结度过发情期，但Omega可就难说了——四天宝寺网球部从未出现过任何一个Omega成员，如此算下来，开天辟地第一桩先例竟是发生在他们的部长身上。而他们之中谁都没有处理一个觉醒的Omega的经验。

可纵使是个处在分化阶段的Omega，白石藏之介的定力摆在那里，所有人都知道他轻易不会在区区一道信息素的冲击下轻易陷入情潮。一个Alpha对他而言起不了什么影响——可七八个Alpha聚在一起，那可就说不准了。事情发展到这个地步，其实也有他们这些人的一份责任。

副部长捏着手中的手机迟疑着，不知道该不该联络渡边修。渡边修毕竟是个历经世故的成年人，或许能更加理性地收拾局面；可照眼下的形势来看，再多一个Alpha似乎对白石藏之介并没有什么帮助，小石川甚至有些担心会带来相反的副作用。

他就这么敲着手机，有些焦虑地来回走动，一抬头就看见忍足谦也像只尾巴着了火的猎豹一样，浑身硝烟地冲进了网球场的大门前。

小石川抬头看着他心急如焚的面容，不知道该从哪里说起。所有人都一语不发地看着他。忍足谦也成了他们之中仅剩的，那个唯一有立场去接近白石藏之介的人了，尽管他也是一位血统正宗的Alpha。而他本人还对此一无所知。

 

 

 

 

 

忍足谦也再一次来到庭球部门口已经是午后中旬时分了，小石川健二郎与一氏裕次负责把恢复意识的远山金太郎尽快护送回家，石田银也一早就已经离开。整个网球场空荡荡的，他走进去，千岁千里倚在部活室附近七八米开外的树干边上，向他挥了挥手算是打招呼。财前光一言不发地坐在千岁千里手边的石凳上，脖子上挂着一条毛巾，头也没抬一下，仿佛将他当成了空气。

“你来啦。”千岁千里言简意赅，“白石刚刚睡着了，里面也已经流通过空气，暂时没有什么隐患。担心的话就进去看看吧。”

忍足谦也心里的石头终于勉强落地了。“联系过他的家人了吗？”

“小石川刚才想替他通知父母，白石不同意，倒是给阿修打了个电话。不过阿修今天也不用再过来一趟了。”千岁千里顿了一顿，“等到白石醒了，谦也帮忙将他护送到家吧。”

忍足谦也答允下来，“那我先进去了。”他走到门口，又想起什么似的折了回来，“你们两个呢？”他看了看一旁仍低着头，神情模糊的财前光，“进去看过了吗？”

“我就算了，”千岁千里摇摇头，笑得有点无奈，“之前那副画面对我的冲击力可不小。这小子也不能去，”他抬手拍了拍财前光的肩膀，“刚才要不是小春拦得及时，这家伙差一点就——”

财前光脸上的表情一瞬间僵硬了起来。千岁千里脸色也变了变，像是意识到自己不能在继续说下去，适时地噎下话头，转头对忍足谦也笑了笑。“总之谦也先去看看吧。”

忍足谦也颔首，千岁千里拿过放在手边的球袋挎到肩上，从树干边直起身来，“之后白石恢复的状况如何，谦也就发短信告诉我吧。我先走了。”

他还没来得及说什么，千岁千里头也不回地与他擦肩而过，往常一样步伐悠然地朝着大门的方向走去。忍足谦也望着他的背影撇了撇嘴，转过身去，财前光坐在石凳上，总算愿意抬起半个脑袋来看他。

他的脸色看上去实在不好，忍足谦也左看右看，也想不出个所以然来。“没事吧？”忍足谦也问，“状态看上去有点差啊。”

“没什么。”财前光面无表情道，看上去并不是很想讨论这个话题。

忍足谦也从他话里的僵硬也猜出几分，或许这场意外给他带来的阴影不小，对方一时缓不过劲来，此情此景下在白石藏之介面前避嫌倒也是情理之中。但这小子总归还是在关心着自己的前辈的。

“见到你过来就行了，”财前光抬手扯下挂在脖子上的那条毛巾，忍足谦也察觉到那上面还沾着运动饮料的水渍，“我先走了。”

忍足谦也没理清楚对方的脑回路，“不打算进去看的话，一直在这里等到现在的理由是什么？”

财前光神色淡然地拿着水杯站了起来，他额前乌黑的碎发仍是湿漉漉的，看上去并不像是汗水，水珠循着发梢滴落至颊边，描摹着他线条青涩却冷冽的脸廓。

“没什么。”他低声说，“就只是单纯地……想留在这里而已。我先走了。”

 

 

 

他脚步有些虚浮地走了出去。忍足谦也最后看了对方一眼，转身暗暗深吸了一口气，上前推开了部活室半掩着的木门。

 

 

 

TBC


End file.
